


Grecia Ruiz and The Calamity: Book 1

by Bianca Annabeth Nightshade (Annabeth_Scamander)



Series: Grecia Ruiz and the Calamity [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Scamander/pseuds/Bianca%20Annabeth%20Nightshade
Summary: Grecia Ruiz is a completely normal girl. Correction, was a completely normal girl. Now she's been thrown into a world of demigods and monsters but something's wrong. Someone is manipulating the worlds most powerful monsters and sending them to torment mortals. Will Grecia get to the bottom of this?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Grecia Ruiz and the Calamity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133978





	Grecia Ruiz and The Calamity: Book 1

“Grecia! Hora de cenar!”

“Si, Abuela!” I called from upstairs. I put down my notebook then slid down the banister. “What’s for dinner?”

“Cazuela,” said Mireia, placing a dish on the table. Mireia’s my cousin

I immediately grabbed a bowl and spooned some of the broth into it.

“First day of the summer holidays tomorrow!” Said Mireia excitedly

“Yes!” I said through a mouthful of bread.

“No hables con la boca llena! How many times do I have to tell you!” Cried my grandmother, smacking me with a dishcloth.

“Lo siento,” I muttered in response.

“Mamá, we talked about this, don’t hit the children with a dishcloth,” intervened Tía Adelita. My grandmother grumbled under her breath in Spanish. Something about modern parenting techniques. “Anyway, what will you girls be doing this summer?” 

“We could go shopping?” Suggested Mireia.

“No!” I spluttered. “How about archery?”

Mireia shot me a look that clearly said ‘no’. You see, whilst Mireia and I are best friends and cousins, we don’t agree on  _ everything _ .

“I wish Lucia were here,” I said.  _ Wishful thinking _ I thought.

“Agreed,” replied Mireia, nodding.

“Yes, well you both know that Lucia has to train at Camp Jupiter. There are monsters everywhe-” Tía Adelita was interrupted by rapid knocking at the front door.

Tía opened the door to find a person with goat legs and horns and a nervous look in their eyes. They were panting.

“Why don’t you come i-” Tía was interrupted again.

“Need Grecia. They’re here. After us. Must hurry!” Said the goat person.

“Who’s here?” I asked inquisitively.

“Monsters! Hurry!”

I quickly rushed out of my chair. “Monsters?!”

“Yes! Must go to Camp Half Blood immediately!”

“Camp Half Blood?! I thought there was only one ca-” the creature’s look was urgent. “You’ll send my stuff over, won’t you?” I asked my family.

“Yes, now go!” Said my aunt, pushing me out the door then closing it. I never got to say goodbye.

* * *

“Come on! Come on! The minotaur’s after us!” 

I looked behind then ran. I had no words to describe this beast.

The goat person whistled and then two horses with wings, pegasi, I later realised, appeared behind us. “Hop on!” said the goat person. I jumped onto the horse and then we were up in the air.

“What’s going on?” I asked immediately.

“You, are a demigod. That, is a Minotaur. The Minotaur is after you so we need to head to Long Island Sound,”

“Who are you?" 

“I’m Pedro, a Satyr. I’m your guardian and have been watching you to make sure you’re safe.”

“You mentioned a Camp Half Blood. I thought there was only a Camp Jupiter,” I said.

“One’s for Roman demigods and legacies, the other’s for Greek demigods,” Pedro responded. He then turned to his pegasus and whispered in its ear. Then he turned back to me. “The pegasi will be going faster, we should get to Camp Half Blood soon. He looked behind me and screamed. I turned and saw, the Minotaur had somehow climbed on top of some buildings and was rearing in behind us.

Finally, we saw some vans in front of us labeled ‘Delphi Strawberry Service’. “Up ahead!” Said Pedro, pointing at a large farmhouse. We landed and then I collapsed from exhaustion.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Sorry this chapter was so short! I'm trying to make them longer. I don't really feel like saying much today so that is pretty much all I have to say.
> 
> Please review!  
> -Bianca
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not Spanish, nor am I fluent in Spanish so if there are any mistakes, it is my fault.


End file.
